Jacob's vampire imprint
by snowyflake
Summary: Takes place in BD where Jacob goes into town to search for a imprint.....but find out what happens when he imprints Anna! A vampire!
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Chapter 1

Who was I kidding? I can't just come out here, find the perfect imprint, and forget all about Bella! Ha, Bella, even thinking of her name hurts now, the emotional pain was so strong that there was physical pain as well now.

I was driving at 110 kilometers per hour, not even knowing where I was going, just wanting to run away, from the pain, from the Cullens, from _Bella_. Ha! What a coward I've become.

Then a strong smell hit me, and I stomped on the brakes, hard. That smell was pretty familiar by now – stinking bloodsuckers. Cullens came looking for me huh? Worried? Probably not, especially if it was Blondie Cullen.

I inhaled again, just to see who it was. The smell surprised me, it wasn't sickly sweet like every other bloodsucker I've smelt, it was sweet yes, but it smelt…._nice_. Wow, _that's _a first. I inhaled again, trying to identify the smell. Yep, definitely a bloodsucker, with the usual icy tint to their scent.

How could a vampire ever smell nice? I snorted as I thought of the Cullens ever smelling _nice_. The smell hit me again, I don't know why, but I inhaled deeply, maybe still trying identify the scent, or maybe strongly addicted to it.

I sighed, I just somehow _had_ to go see who that adorable smell came from. I took my shoes off just in case that bloodsucker decided to attack me and I had to phase quickly – that was my last pair.

I started following the scent, it took me deeper and deeper into the trees. I wondered what I was actually going to do when I found this bloodsucker, tell them they _smelled_ nice? No, probably not.

I didn't realize I was sprinting until a strong, new wave of scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped and peered around a humongous tree to see who it was – no one that I knew, yet.

I do not know how to describe the next thing that happened to me, surprised was not enough for it, it was more like surprised multiplied by one hundred.

I saw her, and my heartbeat stopped, everything was gone – my thoughts, the pain, my memory of Bella, _everything._ They all focused of one point – her. I gasped as I realized what was happening to me – I'd just imprinted on a vampire!

She was simply the most beautiful thing I've seen, she was sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree, her strange but dazzling eyes closed. Dark brown hair fell on her shoulders and her back like a waterfall. Her jeans and t-shirt was quite badly torn – a bonus to her attraction.

I staggered backwards, bumped my head on a tree and fell on my bottom. _I've just imprinted on a vampire!_ I told myself again, as if once did not surprise me enough.

She looked up through her long, dark brown lashes. "You just _what_ on me?" She asked in a soft voice, plain curious.

_Oh no! Not _another _mind reading bloodsucker!_

"_What_ did you call me?" She hissed, suddenly fierce.

I moved back a bit, even though I knew I could take her down, easy.

"Oh really?" She replied, her voice smirk but still adorable, and with one light leap, she pounced onto me.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Chapter 2

I decided I wasn't going to fight back, what was the point of living when you've killed your imprint? It felt nothing like this when I met Bella, of course that experience was very strong too, but it was very……_different_. So Bella wasn't my real imprint then? I sighed in relief as I thought of that. So there _was_ a reason to live, but then I snorted, as I reminded myself I wasn't going to live much longer, maybe just a second more. Being killed by my own vampire imprint, I snorted again at that idea.

It all happened pretty fast, her stone body slammed into my chest, pinning me down on the forest floor. So this was it then? The end? It wasn't as dramatic as I thought it might be. I felt her teeth touch the skin on my neck, then she stopped, and squeezed her eyes shut, as if in concentration.

"Sorry, sorry." She muttered, eyes still squeezed shut. "Bad temper control"

I blinked a few times, then she jumped off me, smiling a smile that I would give my life to see again.

"Let me try that again." She said "Hi, I'm Annabelle ". She held out her hand in a polite gesture, as if we'd just met, and all that hadn't happened.

I shook her hand dumbly.

"And you are?" She asked in a silky voice.

"Oh….err….I'm Jacob Black" I managed to say, still staring at her face.

"The werewolf?" She laughed.

"Yeah" I joined in her laughter, it was freaky how easy it was to blend in with her, even though she's just tried to kill me seconds before.

Then she stopped laughing, and stared at me, as if she was waiting for me to say something.

"Err……so what was the bad temper control thing before?" I asked, desperate to hear her voice again.

"Well…I only got turned into a vampire in the last few weeks, and I'm not really good at controlling my temper, but getting better all the time though."

"Oh, and you really read minds?" I asked, half to myself.

She shrugged, "Yeah, don't have a choice".

I nodded.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Err……I kind of um…….smelled your scent and followed it. "She was still staring at me with those strange, beautiful eyes. "You smelled nice." I added stupidly, then I immediately kicked myself in the foot.

"Uh huh…….and how come you didn't fight back? You know, how werewolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies?"

"Um…….you are actually my imprint…." I managed to choke out, embarrassed.

"Ugh!" She wrinkled her nose.

"What?"

"You smell!"

"Bad?"

"Well, I wont lie and say that you smell good, but you smell……._interesting._ But not bad, just somewhere in between."

"Oh."

My eyes focused on her body for the first time, she was quite tall for a girl, up to my neck. Her graceful, long body was covered in the same, white, smooth skin every other vampire has. Her torn clothing was wet, and it stuck to her skin, showing off her outlines.

Her eyes were red, ruby red, but it wasn't terrifying like newborn vampire eyes – it was crystal clear, and very soft, well, at least now it's soft. Her heavenly lips, delicate and perfect. I couldn't help wondering how it would feel on mine.

"Um…Jacob, can you stop staring at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry Annabelle"

"Call me Anna"

"Sure, sure"

She smiled her smile again, making my heart flutter like a idiot. She chuckled at my reaction.

"Where do you live?"

"La Push, you?"

"Um…..I don't have a house of course, but my coven is in Forks.."

"You are weeks old and you have _coven_ already? And they live in _Forks! ?_"


	3. Chapter 3 Addiction

I've decided to take Anna to the Cullens house, what could go wrong? And besides, they'll have to talk about the whole coven thing – the treaty doesn't include any other vampire apart from the Cullens.

I didn't bother knocking the door, Alice's probably already seen us coming.

Carlisle welcomed us in a formal way, shaking her hand and talking to her about the treaty and all that jazz. I wasn't paying any attention to their conversation, all I knew was that all the Cullens were pretty fond of Anna. Even Blondie, but Jasper, Edward and Emmett seemed to pay special attention to her.

During their boring bloodsucker talk, I was studying Anna's face, trying to remember it, so when she is eventually away from me, I would be able to remember the way she looked and that might be a bit of comfort.

"Jacob, would you mind showing Anna around the….err…….forest?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

I reluctantly looked away from Anna, I can see the Cullens desperately wanted to get rid of me and Anna, so they can talk in private about the whole thing. But I didn't mind being in the forest with Anna, not at all.

"Sure, sure"

We walked to the river, and Anna made a simple leap across the river, then she stopped and turned to look at me, waiting for me to get across.

I was suddenly self conscious, and I didn't realize I'd accidentally phased until I heard my clothes rip. Crap! Now I'll have to stay phased until I can get new clothes. I swam across, shaking out the droplets once I got across.

Anna giggled as the water sprayed on her, the heartbreaking sound chiming in my brain.

Then she stared into the house and laughed again, I turned to look, and Jasper was there, watching us through the window. Obviously amused

I hissed out of annoyance, and butted Anna's shoulder with my head so that we could just get away from that annoying bloodsucker.

We ran at the same pace through the forest. _Where are we going?_ I asked through my thought.

"I thought _you_ were showing _me_ the way around.."

_Oh yeah, true._

We ran until we found a small clearing., and we sat down. Night was falling, toning the gray clouds darker. There was no wind, nor was there a sound. Everything was peaceful, lit by the beautiful smile on Anna's face.

_Jacob!_

Stupid Seth.

_Jacob! Where are you? You okay?_

_Yes, I'm fine Seth, don't worry about me._

I grimaced as Seth ran through some explanations for my running off.

_Heading your way Jacob, won't be long._

_No! Don't come Seth!_

_Why not?_

Just as I was about to explain, Seth burst through a bush and halted in front of me. His eyes widened as ha saw Anna, and without any consideration whatsoever, he immediately launched himself at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Okay, please review this so I know someone wants me to keep writing.**

**Thanks to musicbee and xMyLonelyAngelx for reviewing and xMyLonelyAngelx for giving me ideas.**

** Chapter 4 **

Instantly, I threw myself in front of Anna, I didn't want Seth hurting Anna – or Anna hurting Seth. I fell to the ground as Seth's surprised body crashed into mine, nearly squashing me.

_What are you doing Seth?!_

_She's a vampire!_

_So?_

I was surprised at how angry I sounded. Seth whimpered.

_Sorry_

I sighed.

_So are you going to tell me the story or not Jake?_

_Go get me some clothes first Seth._

_Sure._

He gave Anna one more doubtful look before turn away.

"Is he in your pack?" Anna asked in a alluring voice.

_Yeah, pretty annoying huh Anna?_

_Hey!_ Seth defended himself, playful.

"How old is he?"

_Fourteen_

_Nearly fifteen! _Seth chirped in again.

I rolled my eyes. _Shut up Seth!_

Anna chuckled. "Stop being so mean to Seth. "

_Yeah! Thanks Anna._ Then he paused. _You read minds too Anna?_

"Yeah"

I snorted, _whose side are you on Anna?_

"Seth's" She said, teasing me.

I growled playfully, and prodded her left arm with one paw.

_Shall I get Anna some clothes as well?_

"No thanks" Anna said quickly before I could reply, "I don't want to smell……werewolf."

I told Seth the story, and after I made him promise not to tell anyone yet, I shooed him away – I didn't want Seth around when he was in such a talky mood. We sat there, Anna and me, talking. I can't stop myself from thinking what Billy would say, but I didn't want to think about that now, I was with my vampire imprint – Anna, and that's all that mattered…….for now.

In the moonlight, Anna looked startlingly beautiful, so inhuman. We stared at each other wordlessly, both of us smiling. To my great disappointment, I yawned hugely, I was really tired, due to the lack of sleep I've had these few days.

"You should go to sleep." She whispered to me in a soft voice. I shivered as her voice filled me with warmth and pleasure. _No!_ I wanted to scream.

She chuckled. "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

The last thing I was conscious enough to notice was Anna sitting next to my head. Stroking my hair with her icy, long, graceful fingers. I inhaled deeply one last time for her scent, then everything turned black.

I didn't know what was happening, but I was aware enough to know that it was a dream.

I was in the forest where I met Anna, she was leaning against the same tree, smiling her heartbreaking smile at me. I automatically walked towards her.

_No!_ Came Sam's voice.

I turned to look at him, standing beside Sam was Billy and the rest of the pack, all of them looking at me with pleading eyes.

_Come with us!_ Sam demanded.

I looked back at Anna, she was still smiling at me. Without even noticing, my feet carried me toward Anna, whose eyes were locked on mine. I was only a meter away from her now, studying her strange eyes and breathing in her sweet, icy scent.

Suddenly, her nostrils flared, and her eyes turned crimson red. Her smile turned evil, and she bared her fangs, hissing at me. Ah, what an adorable sound. I knew what she was going to do, kill me. But I had no other choice, I was frozen in her stare, unconscious of everything else.

She crouched, then pinned me down on the ground without effort, just like she did when we first met. But this time, she gently pressed her stone cheek to mine, and bit down on my throat.

**Hope you guys liked this one! I'll be writing more soon. Thanks again to all those who reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5 Coven

**Yay! Chapter 5 is out!!!Thanks to all the reviewers!!!Special thanks to xMyLonelyAngelx and musicbee!!!You guys rule!!!!**

The pain jerked me awake, gasping for air. I gasped again as I saw Anna watching at me with concerned eyes. But she was nothing like the person that was in my dream. Her eyes were gentle, and full of concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice making me shiver.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream"

I stared at her, she was now wearing a blue, silky dress that was up to her knees. Her hair was plaited with blue ribbons. With high heels just a shade darker. "Alice did this?" I asked.

"Yeah, she got all excited when I said I needed new clothes."

"You left?" I accused with suspicion, then I instantly felt stupid for saying that

"Just for a few minutes, I didn't want to miss watching you sleep. "

"Why?"

"Well, you look really cute when you sleep, like a little boy. So untouched and unconcerned by the ugliness of this world.......you looked so......._pure._"

I stared at her in confusion. I look childish when I sleep? Is that what she meant? And how is that cute? I knew pretty well that I snored a lot. I sighed, I probably just didn't understand. She sighed."Never mind."

"What do you want to do now?" She asked in that chiming voice. My stomach growled in response, she giggled.

"What's on the menu this morning Mr Black? " She teased,"Toast or deers?"

I rolled my eyes."lets go hunt."

I walked into the bushes to phase, securing my clothes to my ankle. When I walked back, Anna had her eyes closed, as if concentrating on something. I stared at her cheek in surprise – there was actually a bit of colour in there! Not normal, human pink, but just a faint pinkish tint to her skin.

She opened her eyes and smiled."Pretty cool huh?"

I just nodded. We ran beside each other in the damp forest, we've decided to hunt in a new territory, avoiding Sam's pack.

We each caught a mountain lion, both of us savoring it. I still couldn't stand watching vampires eat, drinking the animal's blood – gross. She looked up from her pray, a wicked grin on her lips, which were covered in blood.

"Say, how would you feel about meeting my coven?"

I gulped, more bloodsuckers? _No thanks!_

She rolled her eyes."They won't eat you you know, and stop calling us bloodsuckers," And with a evil little chuckle, she added, "or I might loose my temper again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was surprised how close her coven lived to the Cullen's' house, maybe they just moved? I could hardly hear her footsteps, even though she was wearing high heels. Suddenly, she halted to a stop, surprising me. Then I saw her coven, I had to say that it was pretty big – six vampires, including Annabelle. They all seemed to be concentrating on something, yet something very different from each other.

_Weird_! I thought to myself, they didn't even look up. But then again, what _hadn't_ been weird since I met Annabelle?

"Um.....guys?" She asked, obviously not understanding what she saw her coven doing.

"Oh, hi!" A blonde male looked up, pure surprise on his face, the others followed him, studying me as if I was a piece of artwork in a museum.

"Strange," A orange- haired female commented,"They really do exist."

_Course we do!_ I growled, and tensed in case they decided to attack – you can never guess what stupid things bloodsuckers might decide to do.

"Hey!" Anna defended her specie, mock punching me on the shoulder. To my surprise, my whole body instantly relaxed at her touch. She seemed surprised too.

"This is Jacob," Anna explained. "I met him yesterday, when I was in the forest."

The blonde male wolf-whistled, winking at her. Anna narrowed her eyes at him, and in one quick, swift movement, she picked up a gigantic piece of wood and threw it at his head. This knocked him back at least five meters.

"Oops." Anna said sarcastically.

"Didn't hurt." The blonde male informed Anna in a playful tone. Anna rolled her eyes.

"This annoying brat here is Steven," Anna told me, her tone announcing that she had forgiven Steven. "You can never, and I mean _never_ get him mad or hurt his feelings."

Then she pointed to the orange- haired female vampire."This is Amber. " "And this is Olivia" She pointed to a female with brown hair.

I can see why she left the long haired male till last – he was crouching, like he was considering whether or not he would rip me apart. Anna told me his name was Thomas. They all had extra talents to my disappointment.

The rest of the day passed without much happening, or at least I thought. All I noticed was Anna and Anna only – her scent, her eyes, her face......._her._

Then her scent changed, it was still sweet, but it wasn't icy......I knew that smell, but I just can't quite reach it. Then I realized, I dearly fainted at the idea, but I was sure. She smelled......and I forced myself to think the word..........._human._

**Yeah yeah I know it's weird but I will explain in the next chapter. Please PLEASE review if you've read this story, a lollipop for all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Shock

**Woot! That was a cheer for all my reviewers!!!!! Thanks to musicbee, xMyLonelyAngelx , addictedbooklover and LightOfMyLife! Yes I know that the end chapter 5 confusing, so that's why chapter 6 is out! PLEASE review! Thanks again!**

Anna's face twisted with what seemed like pain, her legs went limp, and she fell down.

I was frozen, still unable to believe what just happened, not that I understood.

Steven was the first to react, catching her before she could land on the ground. "Anna!" His voice was rough with desperation. "Anna!" He tried again, shaking her hard enough for a human to be ripped apart. I went quickly to her other side, gently taking her body from Steven.

Her body jerked, then she opened her eyes, which were not red, but a strange shade of brown and green. She poked herself on the arm.

My body nearly collapsed with relief, and I hugged her tightly against my chest. "Thank _god_ you are okay Anna!"

She didn't seem to notice my hug, she was still poking herself. "Wow," she whispered, and I was glad her voice stayed the same. "_Wow_, Jake! I think........I'm _human_! "

It took me a while to separate her words and make sense of them, then when I finally did, it _didn't _makesense. "_What?!_" I choked out.

"Well, only recently, I found out that if I concentrate on something really, really hard for a few weeks, it actually happens! I mean, I've been concentrating on mind reading, and now I can, but I never thought being half human would be possible!"

"You are _half_ _human_?!" I asked in disbelief. My voice shaking.

"Jacob." She said that in a slightly bored tone, like she was explaining what one plus one was the tenth time to a little kid. "Don't you get it? Thant's my _talent! _Imagining things!"

Then something shuffled in the trees.

"Oh _crap!_" Anna hissed, and started chasing after whoever was eavesdropping on us. Then she stopped again when she realized that she was running at a normal human pace, _way_ to slow to catch up to a vampire.

"Shall I go?" I asked, dazed, but calming down a little.

"No." She sighed, "We don't know who that was."

After a pause, she flinched, then her eyes turned red again, and her skin dissolved into the pale, snowy white, her scent turned icy. "Oh my _god!_ I can _transform_!"

That reminded me of the Transformers, and I chuckled, getting over the fact that Anna was a real freak. She laughed too, reading my thoughts again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wasn't paying much attention to the TV, thinking about Anna, as always. It's been a few days after we found out what her talent was, and annoyingly, Sam somehow already knew, but what can he do?Apparently, the rest of the pack actually made quite good friends with Anna. Then I smelled her scent, and I went to get the door, feeling a grin spreading on my face before even seeing her.

"Hi Anns!" I said cheerfully, my heart fluttering, more than glad that she'd come. She jumped into my open arms, I hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed in my ear, unable to hide her excitement.

Oh no! It's bad enough that Seth was going on about it for _hours_, don't tell me she's going to make a fuss about it too! I didn't know why but somehow that idea actually pleased me.

She frowned at my thoughts, but the frown turned into a huge smile in less than a second. "Want to see your present from me?"

"Sure, sure."

She pulled me around a corner, her icy fingers covering my eyes – she stayed in a half-human form whenever she could around me, but she still felt more comfortable being a vampire.

"Surprise!" Her voice like a wind chime.

She took her hand away from my eyes.

It was there, on the side of the street, impossible not to notice since Anna covered it in bows and ribbons, or maybe Alice. Even under the skin of decorations, I could still tell what it was, the car that I've always dreamed to have, A Mercedes-Benz S600.

I was about to open my mouth to argue, but Anna put one long, icy finger on my lip, and I instantly knew that there would be no arguing with her. She looked up at me through those long, brown lashes, expectant.

"Thanks Anns." I hugged her again, letting the happiness take over. She hugged me back, and to my surprise, she lightly and quickly kissed me on my cheek, but pulled away before I could react. I closed my eyes, feeling like I would faint out of joy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wrinkled my nose against the Cullen's stink. Anna insisted on coming here.

We didn't bother knocking – Alice would've seen us coming the second we've made up our mind. Some thing's wrong though, there usually wasn't _this_ much tension in the air, not even when they found that monster growing inside Bella, I winced at that thought, it seemed like ten years ago.

Anna was biting her lip as she read a piece of paper Carlisle gave her, her eyes wide with something I can't tell. "What's wrong?" I reached her in two strides, putting my arm around her as I read the note, ignoring Emmett's disgusted reaction to my action.

On the piece of paper, in blood red, printed two words in a ancient sort of handwriting. Yet it was impossible to ignore the two words.

_Kill Anna._

Anna stared at me with eyes wide of horror.

"It's the Volturi!" She choked out, her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. "They are scared I might get too powerful!"

**XD I really hope you like this chapter! Please please please R&R! I'm not really sure about the next chapter, well only a basic idea anyway so if you've got any suggestions review and tell me! Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys rule!**

**PS: A big thank you to musicbee for letting me use the name Olivia and Annabelle!**


	7. Chapter 7 Moonlight

**Huge thank you to all my rev****iewers addictedbooklover, musicbee, thecullenreport, rockontwilight, LightOfMyLife and xMyLonelyAngelx!!!!He he I feel a bit mean doing this to Jacob, but who knows what will happen? Please R&R thanks!**

The trees swayed violently above our heads, a storm threateningly close. Anna looked more beautiful than ever under the moonlight, which were dimmed by the clouds. Her thick, long, brown hair fell over her shoulders. She was looking down on the ground with her green-ish brown eyes. It's been exactly two weeks since we received that cold-blooded note from the Volturi. I wasn't sure what Anna had planned to do, but I was going to protect her in every way I can, no matter what she says. And she knew that.

She looked painfully sad, I could see her hiding it without much success.

I closed the distance between us in two, easy strides, putting my arm gently around her. She relaxed automatically against my body.

She's staring up at me with those dangerously beautiful eyes. Smiling, but it somehow seemed painful. Slowly, she went on her tippy toes, then our lips met. Something was definitely wrong, she usually didn't take a kiss _this_ far, but I can worry later. I let her do what she wanted before she pulled away gently. I could almost feel the disappointment rolling off me. She laughed a halfhearted laugh at my reaction. Drops of tears flooded down her eyes, and she quickly changed into a vampire before any more could escape.

"What's wrong?" I asked, anxious.

"Jake, listen.....the Volturi....they....." She seemed to be struggling to get the next sentence out, she inhaled deeply before she continued. "I have to leave."

"Without you." She added as she read my thoughts.

It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant. Then I gasped in horror. "No! Anna! We can fight this Volturi! I won't let anything happen to you! And you kn......"

She silenced me with her eyes, and I knew that once again, she won't let me argue. I gave up.

"Why?" I asked simply, my voice breaking.

"Don't you see? If I stay, everyone would have to fight, and what are the odds of winning? I would mentally die if any of you guys got hurt just for me, no matter if its your pack or the Cullens, and especially you. But if I just let the Volturi kill _me_, no one_ else_ will get hurt!"

"Except me." I could feel panic crushing me. "You know won't be able to stay alive if you died."

"No." Her voice was dead. "Promise me you'll stay alive."

Before I could say anything else, she reached up for my lips again, but pulled away before I could react. She turned away toward the dark forest with one last gaze into my eyes. I started following her, she was breaking into a sprint now.

I caught her arm, she pulled away.

"_Please!"_ I pleaded, feeling the pain in my chest as I thought of the long, hopeless days without Anna. This was it? She was leaving me? It still felt like a dream.

She threw something at me, I caught it, but I didn't bother looking at it. "I'm not going to let you go!"

A much too pained expression crossed her beautiful face.

I heard a loud crack, then I felt crushing pain on my left leg.

"I'm ever so sorry! Not only for your leg, but for everything I've done." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Sorry. Goodbye Jake."

She started sprinting away again, I tried following her, but even though I was trying to ignore the pain that was very nearly killing me, my broken thigh bone made me fall down. I watched helplessly as Anna disappeared into the trees, vanishing from my sight. Forever.

I rolled onto my back, tears swimming out of my eyes without asking for my permission. The clouds had disappeared, now the moon shone brightly against the dark sky, pretty. But what was it when I knew Anna was going to die soon? Nothing, total crap.

Then I remembered the thing that Anna threw to me. It was a piece of rolled up paper, tied up with a red ribbon. I slowly opened it, it was a note, written in neat handwriting, just like I imagined Anna's would be.

_Jacob_

_Please forgive me,_

_but you have to understand_

_that I simply can't watch you suffer._

_I won't forget the first time we met,_

_in the damp forest._

_Nor will I forget the way you looked_

_into my eyes._

_Our first kiss. The way you put your arms around me._

_You've been trying since the day we met Jake,_

_trying to protect me. That's the way I'll remember you._

_Well now it's my turn. _

_And no. I will not forget._

_I will carry those sweet memories,_

_for the rest of my existence._

_Which will not be long._

_You are wrong if you think I don't love you enough,_

_no, I love you too much to watch you get hurt for me._

_Goodbye Jake,_

_Thanks, and sorry._

_Love, Annabelle._

I read the notes again and again. I wondered how whoever created me could be so cruel, letting me hope, only to crush them again. My leg would probably heal in a few hours, but a more deadly pain was crushing me.

The first ray of sunshine pushed its way through the thick trees, hurting my eyes, which were drained of tears. How long had I been lying here? A few minutes? Or a whole day? I've found a picture of Anna on the back of the note she gave me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to snap those tree trunks, but whats the point? Anna's probably already nearly reached Volterra, and if I tried to follow her, she would only travel faster.

I smiled helplessly, I know that days will not be enjoyable without her, days would stretch on and become years, years of unendurable torture. I will not keep my promise to Anna, not when she was dying because of me.

I could almost smell of salt water, I wasn't going cliff diving, well not properly anyway. I've decided that my own life won't mean anything anymore, I'll just let the waves take me, heaven or hell, I could once again be with Anna.

That thought made me smile, I would have liked to have said goodbyes, but I was more than sure non of them would let me die like this.

I took one last gaze around this world, I've never realized how strong imprinted relationships are, but now I do. It's something you could sacrifice your life for, something that got you twisted around someone else's fingers.

The sun was rising, which I would have thought beautiful, but not now. One more tear escaped my eyes, landing on Anna's picture.

I kissed Anna's picture, she was smiling, angel – like.

I slowly closed my eyes, and jumped off the cliff.

**LOLS do you like this chapter? Got suggestions? Well review and tell me! Be sure to check out the next chapter so you can find out what happens to Jacob! **

**PS: I know this has nothing to do with the story but the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay really rocks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hate

YAY! Longest chapter yet! Thanks you again to ALL my reviewers and people who gave me ideas. I really hope you like this chapter! Please R&R Thanks.

Leah's POV:

Where the hell _is_ that brat? I haven't seen him for about two days now! If he didn't even bother to phase to tell us what happened, how are me and Seth supposed to know that the bloodsuckers haven't eaten him yet? Not that I cared, that kid's _got_ to be taught a lesson. I mean, the _oh-so-great alpha _has got to be taught a lesson_._

Suddenly, I caught his scent, mixed with Anna's. Anna, everything was so likable about her, but somehow I just couldn't call her a friend, jealousy maybe? It's just so freaky how Jacob would do anything for her, it's as if he would jump off a cliff just for her entertainment.

_Shut up Leah! I'm trying to sleep here!_

_Then maybe you should try to go to sleep, not bug me! Honestly Seth! How annoying can you _get_?_

_Talk about annoying!_ He countered back.

I rolled my eyes, don't I just wish I had this little pest as a brother, but he _was_ my brother, and he can be funny or good at times. I snorted as I thought of how often these "times" are. But I still loved him.

_LEAH!!!!!!!!_

_Okay okay! Keep your fur on kid!_

I'd automatically started following Jacob's scent, I was surprised at the feeling that was poking me – _Worry._

His scent led me to the highest cliff, I wouldn't mind some cliff diving right now. I quickly phased back, in case Jacob would be at the bottom.

I got fancy after I've jumped off, doing a little flip mid-air.

SPLASH! Okay, maybe I wasn't very professional at cliff diving, I've nearly drowned the whole town with _that_ landing, but who gives a damn? Those words hurt me, they were the exact words that came to my mind when Sam imprinted on Emily.

What the hell was that? I sniffed, but the scent was already washed away by the vigorous waves.

I slowly walked over, wasn't I supposed to be finding Jacob? Why was my feet carrying me towards whoever was lying limp on the beach?

Then he came into view, at first I didn't recognize who it was, he was wearing such a weird expression on his face. But how could I _not_ recognize? It was Jacob!

"Jake!" I screamed, hurting my own throat. Was he worse than me at cliff diving? Stupid! Is he dead?

He looked as if he'd drowned. Okay, I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life, and this is going to be worse than being ripped apart by a bloodsucker, but I had to, this was the only choice, and neither of us was going to like it. I hated him right? So why not just let him die? I guess I just didn't hate him _that_ much. Okay, here it goes.

I leaned down and did the CPR thing, the way I saw it done on this TV show. Ew! Thinking I was going to die, I pumped his chest frantically, trying to get some water out of him. Oh for crying out loud Jacob! Can't you just get up? I've never imagined Jacob dying, so was this a dream?

He suddenly coughed and rolled over, spitting out water. I didn't know why, but a strong wave of relief washed over me.

Jacob's eyes stretched open in a gasp, then he coughed out more water.

Then, he saw me, and he probably realized how I saved his life.

"Ewww!" he cried. "EWWW Leah!!! How _could you_"

I was going to retort something back about saving his life, but the anger that suddenly flared from his eyes were hard to ignore. His lips curled up, and he stared at me as if I was his worst enemy.

"_Why _Leah?_" _he snarled, "Wasn't it clear enough that I didn't want to live anymore?"

"I....I just thought........" I was surprised at the hatred that rolled off him.

"Get away before I rip you into pieces. I can never explain how much I hate you." His voice was rough, and those words actually hurt, a lot. I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes, those words never did hurt when he said them before, so why should it hurt now? I didn't care, my eyes were wet now, so I just turned my body and ran for it, phasing before I even got into the bushes. I never wanted to see Jacob anymore, or Leah Clearwater, or _anyone. _I ran at top speed, hoping I could leave all traces of my life behind me.

**Jacob's POV:**

I knew I wasn't being fair to Leah, but who cares? Now thanks to her I have to kill myself _again. _

Should I come up with a more faster way? Before Others can spy on Leah's mind and try to stop me?

Then a sweet scent hit me, and I turned, that smell was so familiar, so much like Anna's. But of course its not. She's _…..dead. _I had to force myself to think that.

Good. So I _was_ dead, Anna was standing in front of me, staring at me with an anxious look on her face. But why did _Leah_ have to copy me and die as well? Just to disgust me with that CPR thing? Gross.

Anna stepped forward and shook me. "We're not dead."

Really? You're not dead?

"No." She answered flatly, "Why didn't you keep your promise?"

"Um.....because I didn't want to live without you."

She rolled her eyes.

"So how come you didn't die?" Okay, that sounded stupid, but I was so much beyond happiness that I didn't care.

She sighed. "The Volturi is after me now, I asked them to kill me, but they won't. So I just rushed back when I heard your thought about killing yourself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Great, now that the Cullens knew what was going on, they've decided to join in the fight too. Me, Anna and Jasper decided to hunt before the fight, well, Jasper only came to make sure we were "safe".

Trees blurred past us, it was great to once again feel the wind on your face, not having to worry about anything. I have to say I missed my old self, before I met Anna, before I met Bella, before I even knew I was a crappy werewolf. When I was so carefree, when I was _happy_. Of course I was happy now, with Anna, but it was so different then.

Suddenly, the blond bloodsucker halted, I nearly crashed into him.

"Watch your......" I trailed off and tensed as a strong stink hit me, more bloodsuckers!

Jasper hissed.

Suddenly, five leeches appeared in a ghost like way, blocking out path. Their eyes were crimson, frozen with coldness. I growled. These were the bloodsuckers that wanted to kill Anna!

Without one single word, they crouched, and Anna and Jasper crouched in defense.

**Anna's POV:**

Crap! The Volturi guards found me! Stupid Demetri.

Both sides crouched, I didn't know how my fighting skills were, but I hoped that I could at least finish two of them off.

To my horror, all of them bared their fangs at the same time, and then all five of them leaped on Jacob. No!

Jasper reacted immediately, dragging one of them off Jake. My teeth closed on someone's neck, dragging him off.

Finishing with one, Jasper started to attack another, I was about to finish mine off when a horrible picture came to my head.

Jacob was still fighting, but his body was mostly covered in blood, and his back leg looked out of place. Of course! How could he take on three vampires at once? Fury hit me, and I finished off another as he tried to leap onto Jake.

I yowled out of anger, Jacob's dying! I flung myself at the last vampire, killing him in a few, swift movements. But I was too late, Jake was lying on he ground, bleeding with lots of broken bones.

"No!" I cried. Was it too late? Could Jacob really be dead? I wanted to scream at that thought. But his life was bleeding away, and I have to try to help him.

**Please please please review and tell me tour thoughts! Thanks my reviewers xMyLonelyAngelx, musicbee, addictedbooklover,LightOfMyLife, SilhouettedStarlight21, thecullenreport and rockontwilight!!!!!!Really really hope you like this chapter!I'll be updating soon.**

**Thanks. Snowyflake.**


	9. Chapter 9 Beach

**Sorry for the late update! That was because I was working on another story about Seth, and I was getting a bit lazy too. Thank you to all my reviewers and a special thanks to musicbee for writing the wonderful finish from Anna's POV.**

**An author's note from musicbee:**

**from MUSICBEE!!! ZOMG! Hey, so did you notice it's not snowyflake here? Well, she was a bit frustrated, so I asked if I could edit and maybe write a bit of her story! She let me, and I wrote the entire last bit in the end inAnna's POV. Worship me. Hey, if you liked that, check out my story, it's awesome and I need more reviewers! Please! **

**Anna's POV:**

Jasper's eyes widened as he saw Jacob. "We have to get him back!" he hissed.

He quickly flung Jacob over his shoulder, I saw him briefly flinch at Jake's weight.

My thoughts were all on Jacob, I could feel the wind in my face, and the trees that was ripping my clothes, but that didn't even distract me one single bit. What would I do if Jacob died? Would I be able to live? I played with those thoughts until a smell hit me. More vampires!

No! We couldn't handle more! Even if we managed to survive, it would definitely be too late to save Jacob!

I hissed, ready to kill whoever it was that was endangering Jake's life.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, as if to stop me. I turned to look at him, half mad he had to distract me.

"It's Alice." He told me.

I tasted the scent again, feeling the fear creep out of my bones.

I sighed in relief.

The small figure of Alice appeared, I could almost taste the horror rolling off Alice when she saw Jacob's body, limp on Jasper's shoulder.

"We have to get him to Carlisle!" Jasper hissed to Alice.

Alice hesitated for a brief second, which seemed to last forever, then she nodded and started running towards then Cullen's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Can't you even guarantee his life? " I half screamed at Carlisle, I knew I wasn't being fair, Carlisle was trying his best, and if even _he_ couldn't save Jacob, no other doctor in the world could.

"I'm really truly sorry Anna" Carlisle said apologetically, "But he's lost too much blood, I can't promise you anything."

I nodded, gaining some sense back.

My whole body felt numb, I clumsily jumped over the river that was at the back of the Cullen's house,tripping over my own feet. Watching Jacob die was worse than every bad thing in this world added together, why did I let that happen? Why didn't I make sure Jake was safe?

_Ouch!_

Jacob? I turned my head in amazement, was that Jacob's thought I heard?

Yes!

I started sprinting back so fast everything blurred past me, so there _was_ a chance Jacob will survive! I let happiness take over for a second, then I reached the house, and saw Jacob.

He was in one of those hospital beds, covered in a coat of bandages, only his face was showing, which was full of pain.

His eyes sparkled when he saw me.

"Anna!"

I quickly went to kneel down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Okay, that was a stupid question.

"Yeah sure," he said sarcastically, "I'm in perfect condition."

Relief washed over me. But I was sort of pissed off he had to scare me like that.

I stood up, pretending to leave.

"No!" I think that was supposed to sound firm, but instead his voice came all squeaky.

He lifted a hand, as if to stop me, then he flinched at the pain.

Good.

At least his life was safe now, and everything else suddenly didn't matter so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX(**three weeks later**)**Jacob's POV:**

The sun was setting behind the horizon, the whole sky was dimming.

It was great to be away from the gloomy weather in Forks.

I was completely healed now, thanks to Carlisle.

Coming to a beach in Port Angeles wasn't exactly my idea, but Anna insisted on coming here, and this was actually the first time I've driven my Mercedes S600, I had to admit that it was _much_ faster than my Volkswagen Rabbit.

Anna smiled a smile that was so deadly that my heart missed a beat.

Her smile widened. She seemed to enjoy it when my life was in danger.

I couldn't help throwing a few glances at her body, what did you expect me to do when she was wearing a swimsuit?

She rolled her eyes.

Then I heard something ring. Anna's phone?

"Oh god, " Anna said in a bored tone, "don't tell me it's Olivia _again_."

"Why is she calling you? " I asked as Anna stood up to get her cellphone from my car.

"She's shopping" Anna called over her shoulder.

I stared after her, wondering how she heard the phone ring in her human form. But then again, she was still _half_ vampire.

Anna was walking back already, her face pulled into a evil, playful grin.

She came and sat down next me, her long, soft, brown hair brushing against my arm. I shivered at the feeling.

"Can you dance?"

"Emmm......if you call swaying to the music dancing, then yes." What the hell is she thinking?

Anna bit her lips.

"Wanna come to a prom? "

"Err.....I don't really know how to dance....." I ran the last experience I had at the school prom with Bella.

Anna had to bite her lip harder to fight a grin from crossing her face.

"Please?" She looked at me with such pleading eyes from behind her eyelashes, putting on a puppydoll face.

I gave in with a sigh.

She gave me a huge smile.

"Don't blame me," she said playfully, "blame imprinting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Great! We were in the Cullen's house again, smeeling their bloodsucker stink.

Alice frowned as she struggled to find something to fit me. I frowned too, at the smell.

"I _told_ you I've got my own clothes." I didn't really want to upset Alice, but the whole dressing-me-up thing was really pissing me off.

Alice's lower lip jutted out, looking at me with a miserable face.

"You can torture me first." Anna volunteered.

_Tank you!_ I thought to Anna, greatful that she saved me.

She smiled.

I quickly ran home to get some decent clothes – the ones I'm wearing were muddy and torn.

Quickly opening the door, the first thing I saw was Billy's frown, he's decided to take on this expression since the day he met Anna. What the hell is wrong with him? Can't he understand that I _imprinted?_

Ignoring him, I quickly scanned my closet – which only contained two T-shirts and a few pairs of shorts.

I grabbed the closest two and shoved them on.

"Son?" Came Billy's voice.

Oh great!

I wasn't in the mood for having a father-son talk, especially when I knew he was going to try to bribe me into not hanging out with Anna. Which was _never_ going to happen.

I slowly tiptoed out the back door, closing it carefully behind me.

Not bothering to phase, I ran through the forest, hoping I won't look _too_ stupid on the dancefloor.

I breathed through my mouth once I neared the Cullen's house. I was getting used to that smell by now, but still.

Boom!

Anna's scent hit me just like that, making me dizzy with pleasure.

She was walking down the stairs gracefully, her long hair hung loosely over her shoulders, bouncing with every step. Alice had dressed her in a crimson dress, matched with red high heeels. Her eyes were the most beautiful, strange, but beautiful.

Anna smiled at my dazed expression, dimples showing on her peach cheeks.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door.

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

She jumped into her new car.

What _was_ it with vampires? Why did they need such flash sports cars?

Anna drove down the road, one of her hands in mine.

All my thoughts were on her, it was impossible to think about anythng else when she was staring and smiling at me.

The car suddenly stopped, and we started walking toward the hall, my arm around her waist.

**Anna's POV:**

I couldn't help but smile and stare at him. All his sweet thoughts were about me, and how happy he was.  
I stopped the car, as much as it pained me. I opened my door and walked over to Jacob, never letting him out of my sight.  
I sauntered over to the doorman, I wasn't sure we'd get in.  
"You guys go to La Push High?" His gravelly voice spoke.  
"I do." Jacob said confidently. Although, for as long as I had known him, he had never once mentioned or gone to school.  
"Ticket?" the doorman grunted.  
Jake looked completely at loss, so I stepped in.  
"I don't think we need a ticket, do we, bro?" I said flirtatiously, the bro part directed at Jake.  
"A-ah, no, you, d-don't…" the poor doorman stuttered.  
"Thank you." I flirted, winking at him.  
: Once we were inside, Jake whacked me on the head and told me to never, under any circumstances, to do that again. I responded with dragging him out to the dance floor, smiling as many of the high school boy's thoughts turning to me.  
But I turned back to my Jake, chuckling slightly as all his thoughts were on how to make his feet go the way they wanted.

I grabbed his waist, murmuring to him.  
"Just follow me, and don't think about the many boy's thinking how hot I look in this dress." That should get him dancing. If Amber and Thomas had taught me anything, it was that anger made a guy dance better.  
My plan worked, Jake pulled me so close I felt his hot breath on my cheeks.

His dancing instantly improved, and he kissed my forehead every time he saw some boy look at me.  
It was bliss.

**Did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! I might take a while updating the next chapter bacause I'll also be working on my other story called Forever Love. Be sure to check that out, hopefully it's a better.**

**Thank you all again!**

**Lols-snowyflake.**


End file.
